


Found a Peanut (Just Now)

by JayBird_13



Category: Found a Peanut (Song), Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Crack, Food Poisoning, Gen, Peanuts - Freeform, Poison, Reader dies, but it's just crack, don't expect worldbuilding or anything fancy like that, like technically you die, theres no angst or fluff or anything other than crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: i don't even like peanuts idk why i wrote this
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Found a Peanut (Just Now)

**Author's Note:**

> oof. you clicked on this work. good luck.

You have enemies. Everyone does, of course. But yours, they are worse. They are always watching. They have eyes everywhere. They want you dead, and they know everything about you, so it's only a matter of time. But you try not to think about it. It's better this way. You go about your day feigning ignorance, knowing each second could be your last.

Just this week, you were at a party with your coworkers. Many snacks were arranged on a table. You immediately went for the peanuts, of course you did, you love peanuts, you'd eat a peanut no matter what if given the opportunity. Oblivious, you proclaimed your love of peanuts to the world at large. They heard.

Just yesterday, you told your wife about your love of peanuts. She asked if you loved peanuts more than her. You didn't know what to say. You didn't want to lie. You said peanuts. She left you. They saw.

Just this morning, you woke up and went to work. Everything was normal save for your lack of wife. You smiled. More peanuts for you. They hatched a plan.

Just a minute ago, your coworker explained that they had lost their keys and asked you to look under your desk for them. You complied.

Just now, you found a peanut. You cracked it open. It was rotten. You ate it anyways. You got sick. You died.

They poisoned you, you idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
